Broken
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: Clary just suffered another beating from her abusive father. But when she noticed Jace will they meet and change her life for the greater good or for the worse. Pairings Clace, Sizzy, and Malec. All human. I do not own any of The Mortal Instruments characters. Sex, underage drinking, rape, and drugs. (on hold)
1. The beginning

Clarys P.O.V.  
>Songs: Clary's: welcome to my life by simple plan (what's this a song you have heard of :D)<br>Jace's: I never told you Colbie calliet

"CLARRISA MORGENSTERN" screams Valentine from downstairs. "Coming dad" she mentally slapped herself for saying dad instead of sir and to prepare for the beating she was about to receive. "What did you just say" roars Valentine. "No daddy wait please don't do this" she mentally slapped herself from making the same mistake again. She couldn't stop the blow after blow of Valentine kicking her in her stomach or ribs anywhere that could be concealed by clothes. "Now get up you little weak bitch and go to school" sneered Valentine in her ear. Clary shuddered at the contact his breath made on her ear. "Yes Sir" Clary says. "Whatever" Valentine Snears.

As Clary steps outside she can't help but smile to be able to escape the hell that is her life for at least a few hours. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Clary notices three new people in the neighborhood. And out steps the most handsome boy Clary has ever seen, he has gold hair with tints of brown, gold eyes with tints of green and brown. His skin is so tan he looks like he's glowing like an angel her angel. Just then the golden boy catches her staring and smirks at her she blushes furiously and looks away. Theirs a girl she's gorgeous she has silky long hair, and brown eyes,super model thin, and she's very tall. Theirs another boy who looks about the same age as the golden boy. He has black hair like the girl but instead of brown eyes he has a brilliant blue, he has fair skin and medium build.

Jace's P.O.V.

"Alec, Isabelle hurry or we'll be late for school" yells Jace. "Coming scream" Isabelle and Alec at the same time. He walks outside with Isabelle and Alec in tow just in time to see a girl with fiery red hair staring at him to do his signature smirk , he may not have realised it then but their worlds are going to crash together pretty soon.


	2. The meeting

Songs: Clary's Impossible by Shontelle Jace's:  
>Clarity by (someone i forgot)<p>

Recap: Clary just suffered another , Isabelle, and Alec just moved in the same neighborhood as Clary and their worlds will collide very soon. So to the story we go!

Clary's P.O.V.

(Couple minutes later)

Just as Clary arrives to school she notices her best friend since they were kids Simon also the only person who knew her secret. "Hey Clare-Bare" says Simon. "Hey Si". "So how was your morning" Clary gave him a look that says it all, "again seriously i'm tired of seeing you get hurt it scares me, sometimes i think he'll hurt you bad enough that i'll never see you again". "Oh Simon i'm so sorry he just won't stop luckily i only have two more years of this hell then i can leave". "So have you seen the new kids around school"."No why"? "Just wondering". "Come on let's go meet up with Magnus". (A/N Magnus is also one of Clary's BFF's back to the story my eager readers).

Jace's P.O.V.

When Jace just walked in to his new school he could feel girl's from every direction staring at him even winked at a few. "Jace don't lead them on" Isabelle said hitting his arm lightly. But their was one girl in particular that his attention the red head girl from this morning. Just as he was about to approach her and talk to her she gathered her stuff and left with a nerdy looking boy. "Danm" cusses Jace under his breath. "All of the guy's are looking at you as usual" mutters Jace. "Why thank you for pointing that out come on let's just go get our classes list and stuff". " Alec you coming"?!. "Yes Izzy i'm coming" mutters Alec.

Page Break  
>Magnus's P.o.v.<p>

Just as Magnus was headed to his locker he saw Clary and Simon making their way towards him. "Hey girly how are you"? he put's him arm on Clary's back she flinches immediately how odd thinks Magnus as he takes his arm off her back. "Good meet anyone"? asks Clary. "In this school honey it's hard for a guy like me to meet anyone without getting teased and picked on by the jocks". " I feel you Mags we both feel" you says Simon. Simon is one of those guys you would call nerdy he has messy brown hair, build normal, and has hazel eyes that you can't really notice with his glasses on. " Come on i don't want Mr. Hodge our history teacher to give us detention for being late". That immedietly got a groan of annoyance from Simon and i. Just as they walk in the bell rings thanks god thinks Magnus saved by the bell. *45 minutes later* "ahhh i hate history" groans Clary" Just as she was about to continue her hate for fucking history she stops and blushes furiously while trying to hide it behind her red hair. I follow her gaze and see one of the new kids Jace winking at clary. Then i look to the left of him and see the most hottest guy ever he has a deep sea blue eyes charcoal black hair and a strong build. As i was staring Clary notices me nudges me in the ribs meaning snap out of it now. Then i see Jace coming up to Clary and introduce himself.

Clary's P.O.V.

The golden haired boy was introducing him self as Jace Lightwood "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern but call me Clary" "Well Clary this is Isabelle" he says pointing to the girl she gives me a hello, then Jace introduces the boy as Alec he says hello. "Well i have math so i gotto go"says Clary. "Well red i have math to so your in luck and so does Alec" "Just then Magnus whispered in my ear introduce me to Alec" quiet so Jace can't hear but loud enough so i can hear. " Jace this magnus, and this is Simon". The two boys say hi. *One boring school day later* Just as she finished walking home Valentine instantly bounded on her. " Where the fuck have you been "? screams Valentine " At school" just as she looked up she saw her father raise his hand and give her a punch to the face that makes her immediately fall down and cry. Just as she looks to the side she see's Jace staring at through the window she has no time to react though, she whips her head to Valentine and looks at him just enough to scream a little for he has a knife and starts to give her small cuts where clothes can cover them and can't help but scream a little louder loud enough for the neighbors to call the police. When Valentines done he immediately backbands her hard across the face to leave a red hand mark. "Now go clean up" Valentine snears in her ear when she looks out the window Jace is gone oh shit she thinks.


	3. Confrontation

Song's: Clary's A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope Jace's: Never to late by three days grace Magnus: That's what you get by Paramore and Apologize by one republic Alec's What do you want from me by Adam Lambert

Recap: Simon and Magnus are Clary's bffs. Only Simon know's that her dad abuses her. Jace saw Clary being abused through her window. He freaks out and runs away.

Jace's P.O.V.

Oh shit Oh shit is the only thing going through Jace's mind after what he just witnessed, how many times has this happened does he rape her is he going to rape her. Just as he arrives at his house he gives a quick hello and goodbye to his adoptive mom Maryse storms upstairs to his room and thinks about weather or not he should confront her about it the answer is simple yes he needs to. Then he needs to talk to Simon and Magnus to see if they knows what's going on if so how long.

Magnus P.o.v.

Should i call or should i not is running through his head as he thinks about Alec. The blue eyed mystery boy ahhh i'll call him. "Hello"? says Alec through his phone." Hey Alec it's me Magnus i was just wondering if you'd want to go out sometime". says Magnus excidetly." On a date"? questions Alec. "Ummmmmmm yeah on a date" stammers Magnus."Sure but i have a past of breaking hearts you have been warned" says Alec."Ummmmm ok how about later me meet at Taki's for a bite" asks Magnus."Sure that sounds great" speaks Alec."Well i gotta go see you at Taki's in an hour". They then say a quick good bye. *One hour later*. As Magnus walks up to Taki's he see's none other than Alec kissing a brunette he waits a minute to see if he pushes her off him but he hasn't Magnus then gasps and stares at a wide eyed Alec who finally broke the kiss and runs after him."Magnus it's not what it looks like" exclaims Alec."Well it looks like you sucking faces with that girl and don't even say if you stayed you would have seen me push her back, well i stared for a minute watching in horror as you continued the only time you broke the kiss was when i gasped alerting of my presence now i have to go i can't stand here and longer every word i say is breaking my heart" and just for good measure Mgnus slapped Alec in the face. As Magnus walks back home he takes out his ipod and listens to That's what you get by Paramore. Tommorows school is a very dreaded one.

*Tommorow*

Clary's P.O.V.

As she get's up and out of school she realizes she only has fifteen minutes to get ready for school as she gets ready for school the only thing that is running through her mind is how am i going to explain this to him. One quick glance at the clock tells her she needs to get going or risk an even worse beating when she gets home. As she arrives at school she notices Magnus is listening to Apologize by One Republic he only listens to that when he's sad and angry so Clary decides to head over there and see what's up."Hey Mags what's wrong" questions Clary."ohh Clary darling it's Alec we set up a date" before Magnus Clary queals" Oh my god Mags that's so awesome but why are you listening to that song" clary gestures to the ipod." Well dear old Alec was kissing some the brunette bitch of the school Aline and before you say did you wait yes i did a minute he didn't pull away till i gasped"."Ohh Mags i'm so sorry do you want me to kick his ass for you cause i can totally kick is ass"." That's sweet and Clare but i'm good... oh god speak of the devil himself"." Come on Mags let's go then i'm totally kicking his ass".

Alec's P.O.V.

Just as he was about to approach Magnus and exclaim everything a certain fiery red head gives him the death glare telling him all he needs to he is so dead.

*Lunch Break*

Jace's P.o.v.

As he approaches Simon he Spots Clary walking towards the lunch line with Magnus good he thinks that'll give me enough time to talk to Simon about Clary's dad." Simon we need to talk i saw something that i think you may know about" questions Jace." What is it angel boy" asks Simon. "How long has Clary's dad been beating living hell out of her"? questions Jace."How did you find out" asks Simon Well On my way home i heard some yelling from Clary's house and i saw Clary's dad looming over her with a pocket knife he began to cut her everywhere so when she looked at me i see the pleading in her eyes for me to go" Say's Jace."It's been going on for three years ever since her mom died when Valentine her dad killed her". That got a gasp from Magnus who was listening behind him with Clary who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Magnus P.o.v.

"H-he's been beating you" exclaims Magnus. Just then she burst into tears and i envolped her in a hug. Clary howlong has this been going on.

Cliffy duh duh duh wait till tommorow for chapter 4 thanks for spending the time to read this.

Author of this fanfic,

fearlessshadowhunter


	4. The Event

Ages Clary 16 Simon 16 Izzy 17 Alec 18 Jace 17

Song's: Clary's Complicated by Avril Lavigne, Valentine's My Immortal by Evanescence, Magnus's Smile by Avril Lavigne,

Sorry guys that i haven't updated in a while i've been busy with homework my tablet broke so i'm getting a new one tommorow and now i'm using my old computer so enjoy the longly waited chapter 4.

Recap: Jace just learned from Simon that the abuse has been going on for three years, and Valentine killed her mom Jocelyn reasons wil be in the next chapter or two. Alec is a heartbreaker (Jace is still one to).

Clary's P.O.V.

As soon as i hear Jace ask Simon i knew by feeling that my face is going pale and that i'm going to burst into tears and have to tell Magnus the whole story, ahhhhhh why is life so complicated." H-He's been beating you" stutters Magnus. At that moment i chose to burst into tears while Magnus brings me into a bear hug and somewhere away from the nosy on looking students." I'm so sorry" i manage to get out between sniffles." Oh sweety i'm the one that's sorry for not knowing or guessing now clare-bear would you mind telling me how long this has been going and why then we need to sort it out and maybe go to the police" reasons Magnus."It's been going on since i was 13 i heard the usual yelling and screaming going on with my parents fighting but what happened next scared the living hell out of me... i-i heard a gun shot go off down stairs i looked down and saw my moms body on the floor her green eyes wide in fear, that's when he noticed me and started coming after me when i ran up the stirs he caught me he yanked on my hair and pulled me down and slapped me for the very first time"."Oh honey how about you come over to my house later" asks Magnus."Sorry can't i have to go to work". says Clary."Okaaaaaaay bye go make some money" says Magnus.

Clary's P.o.v.

When i arrive at work the first thing i see is the pole where i will make my money i shudder internally at this job but it's the only thing that pays the bills. Time to get in my uniform which is a black long sleeve shirt with slashes through the chest area, a black bra with sparkles on it, and some black shorts, and to top it off some black 5 inch heels my lips have a red lipstick on and i'm ready to go . Just outside my dressing room i hear the music pound and the announcer says "next up we have is Clarissa aka green eyes"!"Samantha i'm going up" i yell."you go girl"says Samantha. As soon as i strut over to my pole i hear the hooting and hollering of my customers and then i get to work and the customers fling their money my way which i accept by crawling on all fours and jam it into my pockets. As soon as it's over i go back to my dressing room and change. And then go home to another beating maybe rape who knows with Valentine.

Valentines P.O.V.

As soon as Clarrisa enters the front door i'm consumed with a blinding rage she looks so much like her mother."Clarissa where have you been" i yell."I was at work" she answers back. Then as i see she's going up the stairs so i grab her by her hair pull as hard as i can and she falls on the floor that's it i think to myself time to take things up a knotch because she doesn't seem to be listening. As soon as she realizes what's going on she starts to kick and scream yelling no but it's to late her pants and underwear are already off and then i enter her she screams out in pain and then i begin her punishment while she just stays they're crying.

Magnus's P.o.v.

I hear a vibrating noise i groin it's my phone when i see the caller id as Clary i instantly brighten up."Helloooo" i say in a sing songy voice."Magnus can you take me to the police" she asks."Of course honey i will but what's wrong?" She immediately starts to cry."V-Valentine r-raped me" she stutters."I'm on my way where do you want me to pick you up?" i ask."Park a block away from my house and i'll sneak out the back window". and with that she ended the call that changed my life.

ooooohhhh Cliffy thanks for reading. I've seen a lot of authors do this so i'll try it out.

Clary: why did valentine have to rape me

Me: It's part of the story

Magnus: when will you write another chapter

Me: ugh your even worse than my little brother i'll write one on monday

Magnus: yay *claps*

Jace: Review

Alec: Like


	5. The Police

Sorry guys i got my tablet taken away for pissing my mom off now i'm using my brothers old laptop if i get caught i'm screwed but it's worth the risk for my awesome readers and thank you to the people who reviewed oh and listen to the music then read the story you'll know how they feel after while reading the story

Recap: Clary was just raped

Songs: Clary: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars Alec: Breakeven by The Script Magnus: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks Jace:Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee

Clary's P.O.V.

To talk to the police or no. beeeeeeeep oh well Magnus is here time to tell the cops my story.

Magnus P.O.V.

As soon as i see Clary i beep at her and comes running my way."Honey you know when we get to the station their gonna ask you what happened?" exclaims Magnus." I know i-i i just need to do this" says Clary.*30 minutes later*"We're here are you ready."Yes. As soon as they walk in they see a couple people.

Clary's P.O.V.

When i approach a brunette women she looks startled then asks what she can help us with."H-hi i would like to report a rape. She then gasps and i start to cry and she leads me and Maggie to the questioning center."What happened sweetie.""When i got home my dad was upset as usual but something in hs eyes told me to run, so i ran up the stairs and he pulled me by my hair and i fell down the stairs. And then He starts to rape me i started to cry and ask him to stop but he just continued till my punishment was finished, and i then ran upstairs and called Magnus and asked if he could take me to the police station and i told him i was raped." "How old are you what's your name where do you live, why did you decide to report it and i'm detective Olivia Benson"."I'm 16, My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I live on 5025 Jack Rabbit Lane, and because he abuses me and killed my mom right before my eyes" i tell Olivia."Oh sweaty can i see where he hurts you?" asks Olivia. I just nod. When i take off my top to show her she gives a little gasp and says that she'll take me to the hospital to do a rape kit and to take pictures of the abuse and if i want to press more charges man slaughter, and child abuse i just nod my head.

Olivia's P.O.V.

As soon as i tell her the more charges all she can do is nod her head poor thing.*At the hospital* When we get to the hospital i go up to the receptionist and ask if the girl can do a rape kit she nods and asks us to follow her."Now i'm going to get a doctor with a rape kit and she'll help you out". five minutes later the doctor comes in."Hi i'm Doctor Penhallow so who's doing the rape kit."Me" squeaks Clarissa."Ok sweaty now the detective is gonna talk to you and ask what happened and if other charges ask you about those" says Doctor Penhallow."Ok Clarissa what happened when your mom was murdurded"."My mom and dad were fighting like usual but, they were really loud i ran to sit on the stairs and saw my dad take out a gun and then he shot her he started to abuse me from that day on i was 13.

end of update

Magnus: That was depressing

Me: she was telling the detective how she was raped, and saw her mom killed right before her eyes it's not gonna be bees and butterflys

Clary: thank you for defending me i still don't like the rape

Me: finally and it's part of the story to bad

Jace: I wasn't mentioned

Me: YOU wERE NOT NEEDED

Alec: yeah whatever like review follow

Magnus: When are you gonna write the next update

Me: Next Friday if i can hopefully if my mom doesn't maim me checking my homework and shit


	6. The Call

Recap: clary and Olivia are at the hospital getting the rape kit done (Olivia s from Law & Order special Unit the show)

(ANlisten to the songs before you read on youtube type them in word for wordoh and i have an announcement at the end of this update )

Song's: Clary shattered by trading yesterday (MTT Version) Olivia's In the End by Linkon park Jace broken by seether ft. amy lee

Clary's P.O.V.

"Hey Olivia can i stay at your house" asks clary."Sure" answers olivia.

Olivia's P.O.V.

As soon as clary aksed me f she could stay at my house i had a flashback.

*Flashback*

when i got home from work i was immediatly thrown on the floor by my abusive boyfriend Zack he starts accusing me of cheating and throws me on the bed when he starts to unbuckle his pants i know what he's doing and start screamng no but it's to late the deed is done *end of flashback*

Jace P.O.V. a couple days later

Clary hasn't been in school for the last couple of days maybe just maybe if i hide in the office i might find out.

*at school in the office*

Just when i think about leaving i see a woman with brown hair and eyes show the office receptonist a police badge."How may help you detective?" "I'd like to inform you that Clarissa Morgenstern will be out of school for a while and don't tell her father and if anyone starts to ask questions or has information on valentine Morgenstern to call this number." ok thanks" and then she leaves and i go up to ."May i call that number please i have some information i would like to share."ok"

sorry it's short guys my creative juices aren't flowing and listen to the songs it'll set the mood and the announcement is their will be on 10 chapters then i'm going to be starting a new mortal instruments story

Magnus: that was short

Me: fuck off Magnus

Magnus: sorry darling

Jace: yay i was in it

Alec: favorite follow and...

Clary: review


	7. The Witness

Recap: Jace is gonna call the number Olivia gave to the office receptinist

No songs

Olivia's P.O.V.

As soon as i left the office i got a call. "Hello detective Benson speaking how may i help you" "Um hi i have some information on Clarissa Morgenstern" "And that is" "Her father abuses her".

Jace's P.O.V.

As soon as i said that i heard an in take of breath."And how do you know this" "While i was walking home i heard screaming and cursing and the window was open i saw that Clary was on the ground, and a man was towering over her he had a posket knife and she began screaming begging him to stop but he wouldn't and that's all i know" "Thank you for your help"

Olivia's P.O.V.

After that call i thought it was time to call my partner. "Detective Stabler how can i help you" It's me i have enough information and a witness to make an arrest for the Morgenstern rape, and abuse case. "Ok who did the rape and abuse" "Her father Valentine Morgenstern.

So sorry this is short it's the only thing i could think of please don't hate me

**Clary: That was short but i liked it **

**Me: Thank you **

**Magnus: Danm girl**

**Me: Whatever, follow, favorite, review sorry that it's so short**


	8. The Dream

AN: I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while i've just been busy with school and homework and am doing another so story so yeah sorry, i won't be updating all of my stories on friday i'm just going to update on thursday because, i'm going on vacation for a couple of days and we have to leave early morning on friday and i don't know if i'll be able to update at the hotel. p.s. the more reviews i get the faster i'll update. Oh and the Aline P.O.V. part i had in a dream it's set after her mom gets back from the hospital so bear with me, And the sex, drugs, and alcohol, will happen in a chapter called pandemonium you guys should already what that's about. And in the story Sebastian isn't creepy and is Aline's brother. I own nothing except for a couple people Aline and Sebastian are going to talk about.

recap: Olivia just called her partner and told him the new information she has about Clary's case.

Songs i listened while updating: shattered by trading yesterday, who knew by Pink, Miss Jackson by Panic at the disco, Get out by Jojo, and the best song ever Angel with a shot gun by The Cab. On to the update

Aline's P.O.V.

As soon as mom got back from the hospital immediate tension rose in the air."Mom what's wrong" i questioned."Well i just had to do a rape kit for a teenage girl that goes to your school and here's the kicker she's being abused and watched her father murder her mother"."Oh my god can you tell me and Seb who it is"."No i can't sorry sweaty"."OK hey Seb let's go to my room". *In Aline's room* "Who do you think the patient is" question Seb."Well we can narrow it down by what girls at our school always where long sleeves, and who's mom died" i say."OK theirs Clary Morgenstern, Tessa Blue, Kate Robertson, and Sarah Walsh" he answers."Um not Tessa she wore short sleeves once i didn't notice any bruises on her, and not Sarah either she did the same thing as Tessa" Answers Aline."So then it's down to Kate and Clary" answers Seb."Who do you think it is because, i think it's Clary remember when her and Magnus were talking behind the bleachers, i think they were talking about her life."Same for Clary cause usually whenever we walk by her house we hear yelling" says Seb."I've been a horrible friend to have noticed" says Aline.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

"I know she used to come over all the time then she stopped i can't believe we've been so clueless". Right then both teens made sure to find out the truth even if it kills them it might but who knows, only time will tell.

**Me: So what did you think**

**Magnus: It was good short but good **

**Aline: Yay i'm in it and i have a brother and me and clary are friends thats awesome**

**Clary: Yeah it is nice to be friends with Aline**

**Me: R&R and i'll update sooner and read the authors note if you haven't it's important and i suggest you listen to the songs they are good bye**


	9. The Short shock

Hello i'm not dead just been having writers block fired my beta need a new beta and this will be short update sorry

Clary P.O.V

As soon as Olivia left i got a call from Aline."Hey ally" "Hey clare can you meet me and seb at the park tomorrow at eight" "sure but i gotta go to work bye" then i left a note for Olivia say i went to work. As soon as i arrived you could practicaly smell the sex and alcohol but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. When i went to the dressing rooms i saw one of my friends and was suprised at who it was Tessa Blue one of the cheerleaders."Ummm hey Tessa didn't know you worked here" i said "Same goes for you when did you start" Tessa asked "Um about two weeks ago when did you start" i answer "I start today" and that's when she starts to cry and i hug her "It's gonna be OK i know how you feel right now you have to go on that pole and dance, and sometimes have sex with them sometimes they're is good guys people here and sometimes they're is not" i soothe."Do you wanna know how i get through the day" i ask she nods."Just think of your happy place and make friends with the nice people that work here and you'll be ok but why are you working here" i say."My family needs money or we'll lose our house and i can't let that happen" Tessa says."Well the manager Jem takes care of his girls so if someone is touching you some where you don't like just slap it away or tell Jem" i say. "Now you must be Beach girl well i'm Emerald eyes now were going on the floor together so just relax think of your happy place and know i'm here and you'll be fine" i exclaim. Just then Johnathon the announcer says "Now introducing Beach girl and Emerald eyes"." You ready" i ask. Then we go to the "customers".

Sorry if you don't like it R&R

Tessa: I'm a stripper

Clary: Yeah so am i

Magnus: R&R


	10. Truth is revealed

Can someone pm me cause i need a beta sorry i haven't updated in a while i've just been busy with school also a heads up since i'm going to be really busy these updates are going to be short until further notice now let's move on to the update.

As soon i left the club it was about eight at night pretty decent time to get off when i arrived at Olivia's place (The first three people that can guess what show Olivia came from will get a sneak peak for next weeks update) i remembered i still had to meet Aline and her brother in the park. When i got their i saw them standing by a tree so i went over and Aline asked the thing i hope she wouldn't find out about "Were you raped and abused by your dad". "How did you guys find out" i asked."Well our mom came home from a shift and she went on about this teenage girl that got raped and abused by her own father so we asked who she said doctor patient confidentiality, so me and seb went to my room and figured it out that you were the one that got raped" replied seb. "Yes i was the one who was raped" and with that i ran away.


	11. MUST READ

I'm sorry guys but this is on hold my creative juices aren't flowing and i'm working on my other stories right now so sorry


End file.
